Dangerous games
by TearsDrop12
Summary: Ichigo sees something he isn't suppose to and now he's thrown into the world of drugs and crime, not only is he wanted for death but he catches the eye of Sousuke Aizen, biggest crime boss. AizIchi, rape, crime, drugs. Ulquiorra/Grimmjow


AN: I absolutely adore AizIchi. But as you can see this is a prologue, I'm working on chapter one, but since I was in a rush and I'm not going to be home or nowhere near a laptop I decided to create the prologue instead.

Rating: M. for rape, crime, swearing, Yaoi.

Genre: Drama, suspense, Romance

Summary: Ichigo sees something he isn't suppose to and now he's thrown into the world of death and crime, not only his he wanted for death but he catches the eye of Sousuke Aizen, biggest crime boss.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

This was so wrong in so many ways, it was so fucked up, I could not even begin to describe how I came to love such a man. He was the devil in disguise, behind that devilishly handsome face; there lied an evil no man should ever face. Yet I fell in love with that evil. God I sound so fucked up. The man used me, abuse me in everyway, mentally, physically, and emotionally, and yet some how I kept crawling back. He was the most fearsome man in the complete world and I was bond to him.

He showed no remorse to those he killed, he had no fear, and he had no heart, but somehow I became the reason why he lived, I became his heart, his light, I swore my love and loyalty to this man, and in return he gave me a love I never experienced. So why, did he betray me? It was as if someone stabbed my heart out right through my chest. Somehow, I knew this would happen I just chose to be ignorant of it all. Jesus I am so fucking stupid.

"Ichigo...put the gun down." _He _said.

Which brought us to this current situation? I glared into those blank brown eyes and screamed. "I fucking hate you Aizen!" Still his face showed nothing. "How could you?" My hand tremble, as I continued to aim the gun at him, tears running down my face. "You took them from me…my f-family…" I choked out a sob. The man I loved and trusted—no the man I despised with every fiber of my being. He took my family from me, and I blame no one but myself for trusting this man. Thinking he would change for me, how stupid do I sound? I walked right into the lions den.

"I did it for us...," he said, voice toneless. I laughed.

"For us?" I shouted. "How can you say that? You monster you took them away from me!" I sharply pointed the gun at him. For a moment, Aizen stood motionless, eyes fixed on me, I could swore I saw a flash of regret pass through those eyes but I shook my head. This monster felt nothing. Finally, he took a step towards me and I snapped.

"Stay back!"

"Ichigo…"

"Shut up and don't say my name!" How did I get in this mess? Here I am holding a gun to another man threatening to end his life. Six months ago, I would not even think of doing such a thing let alone giving my virginity to a complete psychopath. The sound of gunfire and the sickening sound of bodies hitting the floor and the sound of heavy rain crashed around us, echoed back and forth in my head. The faint sound of police sirens reached my ears. This was the end.

Suddenly someone burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Ichigo snap of out it!"

I turned my gun at the blue haired figure standing by the doorway. "You knew about it and you lied to me Grimmjow!"

Those sharp sapphire eyes narrowed at me. "Don't make me do this.." He slowly raised his gun.

"Or what? You're going to shot me?" I saw Grimmjow finger ready to pull the trigger but before my mind can keep with what my body was doing, I shot him, right in the shoulders. He cried out dropping the gun as he sunk to the ground. I gasped, in utter shock; tears began to run down my face. I just shot my best friend. No my enemy.

I heard Aizen moved behind me, swiftly thinking I faced him once more. However his body was already set in motion, he was racing towards me. I suddenly felt this rush and rage, racing through my vain like fire. I was pissed and it was time Aizen felt my wrath.

"Goodbye Sousuke..." I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

**Bang! Bang!**

* * *

><p>I cannot believe I just did that. Lol, please review. I promise the chapter will be longer and they will be written in Ichigo's POV.<p>

REEVIEW!


End file.
